The Annual LEO Ball
by beaglelover719
Summary: JJ and Hotch are selected to represent the BAU at the Law Enforcement Officer's (LEO) Ball. One-shot. Mild Smut. Most of the team makes an appearance.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**A/N – Just another one shot that has been rattling around in my brain. This is my first and probably last attempt at a sex scene. I thought about taking it out but ended up leaving it in – it's fairly tame. I wanted to create a situation where they just decided to stop fighting what they were feeling and just went with it. I hope I did it justice. **

God she hated Monday mornings. JJ slumped down at her desk and eyed the stack of files already disturbingly tall. She rolled her neck and prepared to jump in.

"Agent Jareau!"

JJ looked up in time to see the BAU Section Chief barreling down on her. Great, apparently the suck fest was going to continue. "Ma'am."

"Agent Jareau, I'd like to speak to you about the Annual Law Enforcement Ball coming up." Strauss smiled tightly at the younger agent.

Groaning internally JJ bit back a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to like where this conversation was headed. "Yes ma'am?"

Strauss smiled again and acknowledged Agents Reid and Morgan sitting across from JJ before continuing. "As you know every year we send two agents to represent the BAU at the Ball, after last year's fiasco," she paused pointedly to glare at Morgan, "well, we need to make sure there is not a repeat of last year's fiasco. Which is why I am requesting…?"

"Requesting ma'am?" JJ interrupted.

Strauss pursed her lips at the interruption. "Sorry bad choice of words. Agent Jareau I have decided that you and Agent Hotchner will represent the BAU this year." She placed a golden envelope on JJ's desk.

Morgan nodded. "Ms. Goody Two Shoes Jareau and Mr. By the Book, I like Rules Hotchner, excellent choice, ma'am."

Strauss sighed heavily. "Yes, well, I'm sure they will represent better than the Ambassador's daughter and Agent GQ."

"To be fair ma'am, the CIA and DEA issued the challenge. They implied that we would be the weakest of the alphabet stew. You know, seeing as how we were the girl whose mommy got her the job and the token brother. We were just defending our honor, and that of the entire BAU."

JJ chuckled at Derek's comments. It wasn't the insults that offended the pair it was the implication that neither would be able to hold their liquor. Well they showed them. They may have earned Strauss' disdain, but they were well regarded in the law enforcement community. Apparently the momma's girl and the brother could throw down.

Strauss just rolled her eyes. "I trust that I won't have any shenanigans from you and Agent Hotchner?" She questioned JJ.

Hotch, having seen Strauss approach his team, had finally made it to the bullpen in time to overhear the last comment. "What's going on?"

"We've been chosen to represent the BAU at the local Law Enforcement Ball." JJ answered, knowing full well the announcement would be better received from her than coming from Strauss.

Hotch turned and glared at Morgan as the other man sheepishly mouthed his apology.

Knowing there was but a slim chance to get out of it Hotch nodded. "Well, that's fine," He conceded, before adding slyly, "as long as we aren't called out on a case." Which given their schedules lately was unlikely. He was feeling a little cocky that he was putting one over on her when Strauss shot that all to hell.

"Your team is on stand down for the week Agent." She was a touch gleeful with the announcement. It wasn't often that she got to take the wind out of Aaron Hotchner's sails. "I'm expecting good reports." She turned and strode out of the office leaving JJ and Hotch looking dejected.

Morgan on the other hand was having a difficult time containing his delight. "Come on, you guys are looking at this the wrong way. It will be fun."

"Oh, then by all means why don't you go?" JJ growled, "Oh wait, you can't because it's being held at the Mayflower and you're no longer welcomed there."

"Yeah, that is unfortunate." Morgan chuckled. "You know, they're going to set you at the same table as they did Em and I, and I am telling you right now, you will get challenged. At first it's all fun and just a little bit of ribbing, but then they start hitting below the belt and before you know you're elbow deep in shots." He looked at both of them. "I don't give a shit what Strauss says, don't you let the BAU down. We worked hard for that title."

Hotch rubbed his head. "There was no title, Morgan."

"It was an honorary title, man. Any bar I walk into with local LEOs or other agencies, they buy my drink. It's about respect." He shook his head at Hotch. "Don't let me down." With a stern look at the two of them he sauntered away.

Hotch waited until he was out of earshot to turn to JJ. "Are you going to be able to resist the taunts?" It was ironic that Strauss chose the one member of his team that was ridiculously competitive.

"Yes." JJ scoffed. "I am an adult."

Hotch grinned. "Do you remember when we were in Texas and found that dive from the TV show that served the massive 5lb burgers that Morgan said you could never eat?" From the look on her face she remembered.

JJ groaned, "Ew, yes, I still can't look at a hamburger." She shivered for affect.

"You were doing alright until you hit the onion." Reid defended, "I still think Morgan slipped that in. You know how he likes to win."

"Sneaky bastard." JJ mumbled.

Reid just laughed, "He may have got your twenty but he also got the best part of that burger on his pants and shoes."

Hotch's eyes widened and he turned back to JJ. "I am not holding your hair while you puke on Saturday night."

This time JJ laughed. "It won't be a problem." When he continued to regard her skeptically she smiled "I promise."

Holding her smile for a moment Hotch nodded. "Okay then. I guess I'll go find a sitter for Saturday."

JJ watched him walk away before turning to Reid. "It won't be a problem because I never get sick."

"Should I get my tux ready for next year now?" Reid asked.

~~~CM~~~

"Baby Girl." Penelope Garcia turned her chair around to find Derek Morgan leaning on the doorframe looking all delicious.

"Hello Gorgeous. What can I do for you?"

"Funny you should ask Pen." He winked as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I need a local partner in crime."

Twirling around to face him, she asked, "Does your international partner know that you're scheming behind her back?"

"Not this specifically." He admitted, "But oddly enough she kind of foresaw this. Then, this morning, everything kind of fell into place." He rubbed his hands together. "So the universe agrees with my little minx. She would totally support this."

"Take a seat and tell me what's going on Hot Stuff." Pen pointed at the guest chair.

"So Emily and I were catching up yesterday and after we were done with the usual…"

"Phone sex." Garcia interjected and laughed as Morgan's face blanched.

"Like I said after we personally caught up Emily started asking about everyone. You know how much she misses you, right?" He waited as Penelope did a pout/nod combination that only she could pull off. "Anyway she asked about JJ and then we started talking about Hotch and then long story short we decided JJ and Hotch would be great for each other." He grinned as Penelope's eyes grew wide.

"Oh my gosh!" She clapped her hands excitedly. "You are so right! I thought I was the only one that thought that!" She squealed. "I'm in. I am so in! What's the plan?"

"I knew I could count on you PG." He winked conspiratorially. "Strauss just told them they were going to represent the BAU at the LEO Ball."

Penelope giggled, "oh, and we know what happened with you and Emily last year at the same ball!" After a night of drinking the two agents engaged in another activity that Strauss most definitely would have frowned upon had she ever found out.

"Exactly, so you need to get JJ out to the stores, she's going to need to look as hot as possible if she's going to topple Hotch." He held his hands under his pecs. "You're going to need to put her in something that makes the girls pop. I know my man has noticed them, but I want them in his face."

"Hopefully he will too." She replied, giggling. "Okay, it is going to be a busy week, we've got shopping, oh gosh, I'll convince her to go to the spa, we'll get the works." She wagged her brows at him, "that way she'll be all smooth and slick when they hit the sheets."

Morgan watched as she twirled back around and started keying away. "What else?" She cried over her shoulder.

"Unfortunately we're going to have to lose JJ's room reservation, but it will be okay because we're going to upgrade Hotch's."

"I love when I can hack for a good cause." Garcia exclaimed.

Morgan was thoughtful as he mentally planned the evening. "Okay, and while the ball is in swing we need to arrange for a basket to be delivered to the room, I want a box of condoms, some champagne and …."

"Don't worry handsome, I'll fill that basket." She focused intently on the screen in front of her.

Morgan groaned at the site that popped up on her screen. "You know you're on a government network?"

"Please." Penelope rolled her eyes.

Reminded of who he was talking to Derek laughed. "Oh, well try to keep in mind this is JJ and Hotch we're talking about." He tilted his head sideways at her screen and frowned.

Seeing his reflection in her screen Penelope shrugged. "You don't know they might be freaky. Don't judge."

Morgan shook his head as Garcia quickly put a basket in her cart, "what is in that basket, Pen?" He wanted the two to hook up but he did not want to have an angry Hotch or JJ confront him on Monday morning.

"Don't fear the unknown, Cutie."

"You ever hear, 'know your audience', Pen? I can't see either of them, shit," he paused abruptly and rubbed his eyes, "now I've got a visual of JJ with a whip."

"Oh, dominatrix. I like!" Garcia cackled. "Don't worry Sweetness, I do know my audience. Nothing too risky in there but some things that might make them curious enough to break out of their shell." She rolled her eyes. "Geez, you don't think they are just going to see the bed and fall magically into it to you?" She scoffed.

Morgan sighed. "No, that would be too easy."

"Exactly, so we're going to give them a few little teasers and hope that they are bold enough to take it from there." Pen looked up at Morgan. "Should we preorder some porn for the room?"

Derek stared at her thoughtfully for a full minute before asking curiously. "You haven't done this before have you? Like, I don't know, last year?"

Garcia's eyes grew wide, "What? No. That's. That's crazy. I would never assume to be so impertinent as to manipulate two of my very best friends."

"Seriously, Pen?" Derek asked with a raised brow, "What are you doing right now?"

"Oh." She giggled. "Okay fine you got me. I may have ordered you some porn last year thinking that would have you knocking on Emily's door but my sources advised me that by the time you and she left the ballroom it was completely unnecessary."

"I wouldn't say completely, Baby Girl." He tossed her a wink.

"Tell me I don't know my audience." Garcia mumbled.

~~~CM~~~

JJ dropped into her chair on Wednesday exhausted. The previous evening she and Garcia had gone dress shopping after Pen had declared her closet a lost cause. You would have thought she was going on a date the way Penelope was carrying on. But she had to admit, the dress they had found was incredible. She could admit to herself that she was a little excited to see how Hotch was going to react to it.

Putting that scary thought aside she eyed the still disgustingly large pile of files on her desk. It was then that she noticed the envelope that Strauss dropped on her desk on Monday. JJ picked up and opened the envelope gasping as tickets fell and instructions fell out. Then she was on her feet racing towards her bosses office.

"Hotch! This is an overnight thing! We have hotel rooms; there is a freaking brunch in the morning!" JJ flew into the room completely ignoring Rossi as he sat across from Hotch.

"Please, come in JJ." Hotch commented sardonically.

Chagrined, JJ mumbled an insincere apology. "Did you hear me? This is an overnight event!"

"Wait. What?" Standing, Hotch snatched the tickets from her hand. "You've got to be kidding me."

Rossi watched the pair for a moment before piping up with a helpful, "Don't worry, I'll keep Jack overnight, it's not a problem." He grinned as the two agents shot him equally nasty glares.

"Maybe we don't have to go to the brunch?" JJ suggested. Unfortunately having heard the commotion Strauss had wondered over to the Unit Chiefs office and completely blew that thought out of the water.

"I'm afraid the event is both the ball and the brunch, Agent Jaraeu." She intoned. "I'll need for you to make an appearance at both events. You shall be representing the BAU. I'm sure you won't let me down." Her comment sounded more like a threat than faith in their ability.

"Great." She looked at Hotch dejectedly knowing that arguing wouldn't help. "Let me go and see if Pen is up for an overnight guest." She nodded at Strauss. "Ma'am."

"That's the spirit, Agent Jaraeu. The BAU appreciates your support." Strauss turned to Hotch and Rossi. "Gentlemen," then she was gone as quickly as she arrived.

Rossi waited until he was certain both JJ and Strauss were out of earshot. "So, you and JJ are having a sleep over this weekend?" He crooned.

"Yeah Dave, and you saw exactly how excited JJ was over the prospect." Hotch quipped as he resumed his seat.

"She's single, you're single." Apparently he was in his Captain Obvious persona.

"She also works for me. Not to mention it's against policy." Rather than let Rossi goad him he focused on the case file in front of him.

"You've always been attracted to her. Enough to warn me off of her." Rossi said smugly, remembering the day Hotch questioned his comment about not having anything like that before. He had been referring to a media liaison, sort of. He knew the way his friends eyes pinned him, he was remembering that as well.

Hotch cringed as he watched the smile stretch across the older profiler's face. "Being attracted to someone and acting on it are two distinctly different things."

"Do me a favor, pal." Rossi waited until Hotch met his eyes. "I want you to promise me that on Saturday night you don't think of JJ as your employee. Think of her as a woman." He watched as the younger man swallowed hard. "See you're doing it already. Good boy."

"That line of thought might get me into a lot of trouble come Monday morning, Dave."

Rossi stood up and moved to the side of Hotch's desk and squeezed his shoulder. "Some things are worth the risk. It's time to take a risk. Be daring for once Aaron."

~~~CM~~~

Saturday had finally arrived and she was acting exactly opposite of what she told Garcia. If it wasn't a date then why did she go to all the trouble she'd gone to in an attempt to make sure she was perfect? She'd gone to the spa and got everything waxed and shined and after her bath she lathered lotion on herself. She bought new panties with a matching garter. Did you even buy that kind of thing if you didn't want a man to see it?

JJ pressed a hand to her stomach to settle her nerves. No matter how often she repeated the mantra 'it's not a date' in her head, her silly school girl heart wasn't listening. God, she wanted it to be a date. She wanted Aaron Hotchner to show up for her and look at her with appreciation. And she wanted to use the condoms she bought just in case he did. Oh god she was in deep trouble.

The doorbell rang and she pressed her hand harder and took a calming breath. He was on the other side of the door in a tux. The man was going to be lucky if she didn't jump him the second she saw him. She opened the door and time stood still. Holy Christ it should be illegal to look that fine. "Hey."

"JJ, you look amazing." She watched as his eyes scanned the midnight blue dress, lingering on her breasts. She had to remember to thank Garcia. "Are you ready?"

The ride into DC had been fun. Whatever spell they were under it was clear that they were in it together. Hotch had been flirty and funny. A side she had seen before but had never had directed at her. She found she like it immensely.

It wasn't until they went to check in that the butterflies reappeared and multiplied. "What do you mean I don't have a reservation?" JJ flung the paper in her hand at the clerk. "Here, here is my reservation."

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, that was cancelled on Monday afternoon."

JJ groaned as Hotch moved closer beside her. "You know what, that's fine, can we just find JJ another room?"

"I'm sorry, sir, with the ball the hotel is filled to capacity. There are no available rooms."

"Fine, that's great," JJ snapped. "If you wouldn't mind sending a note to my Section Chief so on Monday when she's got my ass in a vice I can prove to her it wasn't my fault."

"Ma'am?" The young clerk squeaked.

"It's okay JJ."

"No it's not Hotch! You heard Strauss she's expecting us to go to the brunch tomorrow. Knowing her she'll have people here to report back to her." She ignored the growing line of frustrated guests behind her waiting to check in.

"You can room with me." The moment the words were out the mood changed. She saw the flash of desire in Hotch's eyes and she knew full well that it was reflected in her own.

"Are you sure?" The husky voice that replied hardly seemed like it came from her. She licked her lips and watched as Hotch's eyes followed the movement.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Hotch flung his reservation at the clerk and waited patiently for the key.

The ride in the elevator up to the room was quiet. Hotch opened the door and waited for JJ to step over the threshold. He followed her to find her staring at the large bed that was the centerpiece of the room. "If you're uncomfortable with this I can always take the couch."

"I'm not uncomfortable." She responded quickly.

Hotch looked at her cynically. "Are you sure because you look like…"

"Like I'm imagining what it would be like to roll around naked in that bed with you." She answered honestly. They both knew where this was heading.

"JJ?" Hotch moved closer to where she was standing.

"Yeah?" JJ turned and looked at him longingly, moving closer still.

He smiled at her and her heart literally flipped. "We are pretty early."

She bit her lip and watched breathlessly as he removed his jacket and tie. He was giving her plenty of opportunity to back out if she so desired. Fat chance, she'd dreamt of this moment for years. His cufflinks and studs were next. When the shirt was un-tucked and removed, JJ released the clasp at her neck which allowed the material to slide off her shoulders and expose her breasts.

"I have some snaps in the back that I need some help with." JJ turned and offered her back to him. His nimble fingers made quick work of the snaps and the dress slid the rest of the way off her body leaving only her panties, garter and stockings and heels.

Hotch's hands dug in to her hips. "If I would have known that's what you had under your dress we would have never made it from your house." He flipped her around and brought his mouth down on hers.

JJ, at the feel of her bare flesh meeting his, gasped into his mouth as her hands moved quickly to his pants. She had his zipper down at the same time his hand cupped her. "Oh god."

"You are so wet, so hot." His mouth was busy working a trail down her neck.

"God, I need you, now." She grasped him firmly in her hand. She couldn't recall ever being this eager before. She wasn't sure how they made it to the bed but suddenly she was flat on her back and he was pushing into her. "Oh."

"Jesus, you're perfect." Hotch's mouth was busy at her breasts while his hips were thrusting steadily.

"Oh, that feels good." JJ moaned, bringing her knees up taking him in deeper. Then his hand moved between then and she came apart pulling him in right behind her.

They lay on the bed catching their breath when he chuckled. "I feel like a randy teenager."

JJ snorted. "I still have my stockings and shoes on."

"Which is so ridiculously, incredibly, fucking hot." He groaned as his dick twitched, still inside her. "See?" He moved and captured her lips in his, his mouth eating at hers, not able to get enough. It wasn't long before the rest of his body recovered and they were straining against one another yet again.

"You have the stamina of a randy teenager as well." JJ moaned.

"Only with you." He rolled them over so JJ hovered over him, palming her breasts as he encouraged her to ride him. Then he watched as she threw her head back as she reached her peak again and rode it out. Overwhelmed he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply as he lost himself in her once again.

He couldn't stop touching her as they lay together, bodies cooling.

"We're going to need to shower." She sighed as his hand caressed her hip.

"I'm not sure I want to move." Hotch gave her yet another languid kiss that had her heartbeat kicking up.

"You keep that up and we're going to be back where we started." JJ moaned. "God, what are we doing?"

Hotch recalling Rossi's words nibbled his way up her neck and spoke hotly in her ear. "We're taking a risk, honey." Then he bit her earlobe. "Let's go get you cleaned up. We have a title to uphold."

Finally ready to leave the hotel room Hotch paused and pulled JJ to him. "I'm not sure I'm going to be able to keep my hands off of you."

"Lucky me." She rubbed seductively against him. "I can hardly wait for the rest of the evening. The shower alone was an eye opener. Who knew there were so many places I couldn't reach by myself?"

~~~CM~~~

They were the last to arrive at the table. The foretold ribbing began the moment they sat down. The other agents knew from the nameplate that Hotch was going to be there and were well aware of his reputation but they were unfortunately unaware of whom 'Agent Jareau' was. Upon sight she was dubbed Barbie.

As they sat around a table with five other men and only one woman Hotch seriously worried that he was going to end up in a brawl before the evening was over. If NSA didn't keep their eyes off of JJ's chest they were going to have two blind agents by the end of the evening. Fortunately for him he was saved by a call.

"Excuse me," he said to the table while looking solely at JJ, "I need to take this." He stood quickly after giving JJ's hand a squeeze under the table. "Hotchner."

"How's it going?" Morgan wanted to know. "You're not letting them get in your head are you?"

"Did those assholes from NSA undress Emily the entire evening?" Hotch snarled.

Morgan sighed, "Do not let them mind fuck you. Take a breath." He waited until he heard his Unit Chief exhale. "They are going to do anything to mess with you. Being disrespectful to your woman is the first step."

"JJ's not my woman." The denial was soft.

"You're talking semantics. She's the woman at the table with you. They are going to go all out on her. You've got to be chill, my man." Morgan explained. "You've got to be like ice."

What the hell did he get himself into? "You think maybe you could have told me this earlier?" He wasn't sure he could pretend indifference where JJ was concerned.

"I kind of forgot that part." He growled. "There was good looking dude name Winchester, I think he was DEA, I wanted to kill that fucker."

Hotch looked back at the table where JJ held court and said fucker was animatedly speaking to her. The urge to haul her out of there was ridiculously overwhelming. Then she looked up and met his eyes from across the room and smiled widely and he knew. It didn't matter what any of them said to her. She was his.

"You there, man? Hotch?"

Snapping out of it he smiled back at the blonde and responded to Morgan. "You know what? I think I got this."

"You sure, you sound kind of off."

"I'll admit I was thrown for a minute, they got under my skin. Your Agent Winchester included." Pretty boy was giving JJ a run for her money. "I'm going to need to get back to the table Derek."

"Tequila." Morgan cried before Hotch could disconnect.

"Come again?"

"Tequila. Pretty boy is going to start with vodka." Sure enough Hotch saw the shots arrive at the table. "He can hold his own with vodka but he folds like a pussy when you pull out the tequila."

"Good to know." Hotch grinned.

"One last thing."

"Yeah."

"Give him a couple rounds of vodka before you pull out the tequila. First shot of tequila, you take JJ's pretty wrist up to your mouth lick it and sprinkle the salt on and you know the rest. You will own those bitches."

"Seems you could have told me this earlier."

"I worried you might wuss out."

"You know what, I probably would have. Thank you for not telling me." He hung up during Morgan's knowing chuckle.

JJ wondered who could have called Hotch, she worried briefly that maybe it had something to do with Jack from the way he was scowling but then their eyes met and his expression cleared. Good lord the man was something to look at.

"So Barbie, what's the deal with you and the Legendary Agent Hotchner?" The younger of the two agents from the DEA Agent Winchester was speaking.

"Actually it's Agent Jareau, or JJ." She responded.

"Okay, JJ. What's the deal with you and the legend?" He nodded over to where Hotch was standing.

"Well, we drew the short straw and here we are."

Winchester leaned in close so no one would over here his next question. "So you're not sleeping with him?"

It hadn't been low enough because his partner overheard the comment and turned to JJ. "Don't let him bother you. He's still pissed about last year."

"Which part, getting shot down by Agent Prentiss or having her drink him under the table?"

The older agent laughed. "Probably a little of both." He groaned as the first round of shots arrived at the table.

The agent in question flushed, "I thought I had at least one of them in the bag." He looked as JJ watched Hotch begin his walk back to the table. "I hear Prentiss left the BAU?"

"She did, she's at Interpol now." JJ volunteered.

"Thank Christ she's not here this evening, if she would have shown I would have immediately conceded." He grinned over at her. "What kind of challenge are you going to offer?"

Hotch, having heard the last comment as he was resuming his seat, just laughed. "Who do you think Emily did her drinking with?" He lifted a shot glass and tossed the contents back. "I believe this is our title to lose."

"Well then, here's to losing." Winchester took his shot. "So what's that prick Morgan up to?"

Hotch smiled, "Oh, I forgot to tell you, he sent his regards."

"I bet." The agent shook his head. "Did he share his little strategy for salt?" He nodded at JJ. "Because if she's the designated salt lick I say let's bring out the tequila now."

JJ looked at him in disgust. "Keep dreaming buddy. Invade my personal space at your own risk."

"Are you going to have the Legend take care of me?"

JJ snickered, "No, but he may help me hide your body."

Winchester stared at her for a minute than sat back laughing. "Where the hell do you get these girls?"

Hotch shrugged, "You know, FBI policy, we only accept the best."

"Touché." The NSA agent lifted a fresh shot. "This is going to be fun. You're not as easy to piss off as Morgan was." He shook his head, "But Barbie here, I totally believe she could kick my ass, just like Prentiss.

NSA and CIA didn't really put up much of a challenge after realizing that Aaron Hotchner was completely unflappable, as soon as dinner was served they moved over to the ballroom looking to socialize. After Winchester stopped his passive aggressive hitting on JJ, realizing he didn't have a chance in hell, they found out the man was actually pretty funny.

They weren't well into the evening when the young agent conceded, his partner having called it a night shortly before. "Well shit, I'm going to find me a damn woman next time."

JJ smiled up at him. "CIA was giving you the eye." JJ glanced over to where the other woman was standing. "I think she's struck out with both of the NSA guys."

"So you're saying she might just be desperate enough to lower her standards?"

"Stranger things have happened."

"Well then, I'll leave you to your evening." He raised the last shot glass. "Fucking FBI. Tell Morgan I said hey."

JJ laughed as the agent moved off in hot pursuit of his prey. "Poor Morgan, he's going to be so disappointed that this year's ball wasn't as eventful as last year's."

"You don't think?" He held up a hand to indicate the waiter to bring the next round of drinks consisting of tequila. Hotch lifted her hand and brought it to him, turning so her wrist was exposed. He watched as her eyes smoldered when he licked it and sprinkled the salt.

"Got your lime ready?" JJ asked teasingly.

Hotch eyed the lime for a half second. "I have a better idea." He winked at her, sucked the salt from her wrist, threw back the shot then putting his hand on the back of her neck he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply. "You are spicier than any lime and far more intoxicating than any alcohol."

JJ couldn't resist and nipped his lips once again. "You're supposed to be behaving while we're down here." She could just imagine what would happen if this got back to Strauss.

"Then let's get out of here because I'm really not in the mood for behaving."

~~~CM~~~

The basket was waiting for them when the returned to the room. JJ turned to look at Hotch questioningly.

"I have no idea." Well he did, but figured she wouldn't like the thought of Morgan, Rossi or Garcia sending them a sex basket.

"Maybe they delivered it to the wrong room?" She found she couldn't resist a peek. "101 Sex Positions: From Mild to Wild. That could be interesting." JJ raised a brow. "Flavored condoms, lubricant, edible oh my…" She rattled off a list, "oh, and strawberries and champagne." She looked over at the man beside her and smiled a touch mischievously. "It is in our room."

"And it would be a shame for it to go to waste." Hotch agreed, pulling her to him. "What do you suppose flavored condoms are used for?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm sure I don't know."

Hotch looked at her tenderly for a moment before snagging the bottle of champagne from the basket. "Did you know that the third item on my bucket list is drinking champagne from your belly button?"

"Mine specifically?" She challenged dryly.

He nodded, "It is a bucket list, JJ. The intention is to dream big." He replied somberly.

She bit her lip, "I'm not sure it will actually work. But I'm willing to try." It was a comment she would repeat often in the course of the evening.

~~~CM~~~

Morning arrived far sooner than she expected. Bright light filled the room, blinding her. JJ stretched languorously, feeling sinfully satisfied. Reluctant to open her eyes she listened for a moment before giving in and setting up.

There leaning against the bathroom door frame, stood Hotch, a towel around his waist. He looked even better in a towel than he did the tux. "Good Morning, JJ."

Everything they had done the previous evening came flooding back. How could she have been so completely wanton? Reaching for the sheet she covered herself hurriedly. "Morning."

He didn't fail to notice the movement or to comment on it. "JJ, you're not going shy on me, are you?"

Her blush intensified, confirming that she absolutely was.

The dip of the mattress alerted her that he was on the bed. "You want to explain to me why you suddenly can't meet my eyes?"

"It just occurred to me that we'll leave here and this will be over." Her fairy tale would be over and they would go back to their regular lives.

"So you think we can just leave here today and forget yesterday ever happened?" He asked incredulously, his tone indicating how unrealistic he found the idea.

She finally looked up and met his eyes. "Where can this lead, Hotch? You're my boss for heaven's sake."

"So is that what you want? You want to leave here and go back to being just boss and employee, nothing more?" JJ watched as his jaw clenched as he awaited her answer.

She shrugged, unsure of what to say.

"Fuck that." He moved closer and pulled her into his arms, his mouth catching her gasp of surprise.

He may have taken her by surprise but she kissed him back completely, almost desperately. "Why are you trying to make this hard for me?"

"I'm not trying to make it hard, JJ. I'm trying to fight for what I want." He kissed her again, trying to convey everything in his kiss. "I want you. I can't walk out of here today like nothing happened."

"Aaron."

"We already crossed that line, JJ. There is no going back."

"I don't want to put either of us at risk, Aaron." She clung to his hand like a life line, well aware that she was already too far gone. She wasn't going to leave the weekend unscathed.

"Tell me what you want?" He questioned.

Heaven help her, how could she resist the man she'd secretly desired for years. Cupping his cheek she leaned in and whispered. "Apparently the same thing you do."

"Good." With that he seized her mouth again as his hands began their journey down her body, quickly relieving her of the sheet that was providing a barrier between the two of them. The towel, she realized, was shed on his way to the bed, much like her resolve to put some distance between the two of them.

"I think it's safe to say we missed the brunch." JJ commented some time later as Hotch's stomach protested the lack of food.

"They didn't have anything I wanted down there anyhow." He pulled her closer, content to be close to her.

JJ raised a brow at him. "Well, I'm getting hungry."

"I think there's something edible in that basket." He suggested.

She laughed and slapped him. "I need real food."

"What do you say we get out of here and spend the day together?" He looked at her beseechingly. "I promise to feed you."

"You want to spend the day with me?" JJ pulled her lower lip between her teeth.

His hand skimmed up and down her arm as he held her. "Yeah, I do. I want to spend the day with you. You and the boys." He amended. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"I think the Bureau and Strauss might frown on it." JJ worried.

Hotch shrugged "Over the years I've given up a lot in the name of the Bureau." He looked intently at JJ. "My marriage failed, my family was targeted, and my ex-wife lost her life because a mad man pursued me. Through it all I continued to do my job. If they think my relationship with you is a problem then maybe I need to start entertaining some of the job offers I get from the private sector."

Her eyes grew wide at the thought even as her heart raced. "Are you sure?"

He didn't hesitate. "Completely."

"Let's go get our boys." She threw her arms around him.

"I have to admit, I'm not eager to leave here or have you put on clothes." His hand made a long stroke up and down her slim back.

"Don't worry," JJ replied cheekily, "We still have over 90 positions left to try. You'll be seeing me naked a lot."

"Remind me tomorrow that Garcia needs a raise." He kissed her tenderly.

"Who are you kidding, she's probably got it all queued up and waiting for you to hit submit."

**Thank you for taking the time to read! I hope you enjoyed it. A special thank you for everyone that leaves a review, I do truly appreciate it. **


End file.
